Forgotten
by DarleneV678
Summary: Chiaki is heartbroken when his lover, and childhood friend, Hatori moves away to live with his parents. Will Yuu be able to make Chiaki fall for him, or will Chiaki do it *accidentally* himself?
1. Chapter 1

**~Y~  
"****It's OK Chiaki" I said, holding the love of my life as his lover drove away too live with his parents for three years. I smiled ****_finally,I have a chance too make Chiaki mine!_****I picked up the crying boy, holding him bridal style. He looked up at me with his intoxicating blue eyes, "Why are you carrying me? And where are we going?" He said, the curiosity and sadness visible in his sweet voice. "You're in no condition to walk, and i'm taking you to my place, your house would just remind you of him." "Mm'kai" Chiaki mumbled, falling into a deep slumber in my arms.  
"Chiaki, if you would've picked me I would have never hurt you.."**

* * *

**Once we arrived at my home, I laid him on my bed and attempted to change us each into pj's, but he linked his arm around my neak and didn't let me go, so I lay beside him, and wrap my right arm around his slender waist, pulling him closer too me, as I drift into a dreamless sleep.**

* * *

**~C~  
I woke up in Yuu's bed, with him clinging to me , I slightly moved backwords, and continued doing so with each breath. All I remember was Ha- "OUCH!" I yelled, as I fell of the bed, hitting my head on Yuu's hardwood floor, hitting the soft spot on my head, suddenly forgetting about everything, except my lover, Yuu Yanase. **

* * *

**_SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT! It's my first story and I just want to see if people actually think it's interesting before I wright anymore, I already have the first 6 chapters written out so .. Post reviews? Fav? Corrections? Anywho, thanks for reading this short chapter! Pcceee_**


	2. Chapter 2

Having the one you love laying on the floor in pain isn't the best thing to wake up too.

"Chiaki, are you okay?" I said, worry visible in my tired voice, as I got up to see if he needed any help getting back up. "Mmm.. I'm fine, just a bit of a head ache, and currently starting to feel light headed" Chiaki mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and wincing momentarily as he felt the bump that was starting to take place.

"Do I need to take you to a clinic or something?" _I hope he's_ okay... "No, silly, I'm only feeling light headed because the one I love is so close to me, straddling my hips." He said, smiling, oh how I missed that smile, wait what? Love, Straddling- I looked down and noticed the predicament he said I was in, was true. Whoops. But that doesn't make sense with the love.. wait.. maybe the events of yesterday, and him hitting his head, caused some sort of amnesia.. Wow.. how cool..

"Sorry, I'll get of immediately." I said, but he stopped me, grabbing my hips and brought me further down... _I want too kiss him... Would he let me.. Mind as well give it a shot_ I thought, as I leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm" I heard him moan into it.. _Hmm.. he's enjoying it? He really did forget.. well.. I guess I could take it a step forward.._ I thought, as I licked his lips hesitantly, asking for entrance. He granted me my wish my parting his lips, and my tongue darted from my lips to inside his, feeling him moan into it again.

"Yuu, can we go too the movies?" I heard him say, at our third brake for air. "I don't see why not," I said, "as long as it's a date though.." I mumbled the last part, but a smile still crept on my face, imagining my first date with Chiaki, and the many more we will have.  
"Of course, that's what lovers do." he said, slightly blushing. "Indeed it is, my sweet" _Wow.. that sounded cheesy..._ I said, as I leaned down, once again, to capture his lips, in a sweet kiss, more of a peck though, as we both got up and headed to the bathroom to preform are morning duties, and got dressed, luckily I still have some clothes from the sleepovers we had. And once we were all set, we headed to the movies.

_Second chapter up! Sorry if I took a while, but I'll be uploading once a week or every 3 or 2 days. I' have WAY more free time now..  
Anywho, hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you have liked such a gruesome part! I almost puked!"

Yanase laughed at this. "You just have a weak stomach, it wasn't that bad. I find the worst part over all would have been when the guy-"

"NO THANK YOU." Chiaki interrupted. "Lets just talk about happy things.. Like.. Kittens?"

Yanase laughed again. "How about we just get to the car before I make some more crude remarks?"

Chiaki rushed too the car. "He's so cute.." Yanase mumbled.

~ At home~

"Ahhh.. It feels so nice to be back... " Chiaki slumped on the couch, grabbing the remote.  
"Wanna drink?" Yanase asked.

"Yes please.." Chiaki responded, facing Yanses direction.  
"You okay? You've seemed lost in thought since we got back..?"

_Will he ever remember? _

_Will he hate me when he does?_

__"Ah, no, sorry, I'm perfectly fine." Yanase responded hesitantly.

"Hmm? You sure?"  
"Yea, don't worry about it." Yanase passed Chiaki his drink. "Here."  
"Ah, thank you."

They both opened they're cans, as if in sync, and started to drink, both with troubled minds.

_Whats he worrying about? _

_..._

_Will he find out and leave me?_

(_A.N I am aware that Chiaki is not a horrid drunk, due to the manga, but I needed to make him like that.. You'll see why in around the 5th chapter.)_

"Pass me another, Yanase..."  
"You sure..? Looks like you've had enough..?"

"You're the one who's drunk! And don't tell me what to and not to do!"

"Ahh... I think it's time for bed, dear.." Yanase not knowing exactly what too say.

"Uhh.. Chiaki?"  
Chiaki was passed out on the table.  
_Ugh.. Seriously_? _Arguing one moment then sleeping the next.. _

_What am I going to do with you.._

_Another short chapter. Ha, sorry. Sprang my wrist, so I'll be at home, but it's my birthday on Saturday, so next'll be up either tomorrow or Sunday.  
I'll try my best to make it longer.. I just don't like making long chapters for some reason.. I guess because it makes you wanna read more?  
ANYWHO, thanks for all the new favs and followers! Love you guys!  
Chaoo~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Even though he's forgotten, he's still mine, Yanase. Don't you ever forget that."_

_Hatori said as he dug his nails into the arm rest on his chair._

_"You're gone now.. There is no trace of you left.."_

_I responded, obviously angered._

"We've known each other for so long.. Once he goes back to his apartment or too his mothers he'll remember me.." 

_A smirk appeared on his serious features. _

_'He's right..'_

-"nase, Yanase? You okay?"

Chiaki's voice awoken me.

"Ah.. Huh? Why wouldn't I be, dear, I'm always okay when you're with me.."

Chiaki blushed due to my response.

"You were just fidgeting in you're sleep.. I was just wondering."

I sat up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Perfectly fine, Chiaki. What would you like for breakfast?"

Chiaki looked lost in thought for a moment, then returned.

"Eggos and chocolate milk?"

Looking up at me with his adorable, child like eyes.

_Why must you tempt me..?_

"Why yes, of course."

I responded, kissing him quickly before I stood.

_Slept in my clothes again... _

"While I make that would you mind cleaning up the living room? I think there is beer cans scattered around in there."

Chiaki looked confused, then remembered.

"Ah! Okay!"

"Ahh, thanks, Yuu! I've missed simple breakfasts like that."

Chiaki said, pleased.

"No problem, you gotta wash the dishes though."

I responded, sticking my tongue out childishly.

"I don't mind.. You're washing the dinner dishes though.."

He smiled.

"Why of course, I wouldn't make you do them as well."

I said as I ruffled his hair.

_I wont let you remember him.. _

_I will make you happy.._


	5. Chapter 5

_"No, it needs to be pink!" _An obviously spoiled and irritated brat on TV responded to her mother.  
"Why are show's these days so stupid?" Chiaki asked, looking at me curiously.  
"Media.. And all of it's idiocy.." I responded, sighing.  
"Nnn.. Well I say we do something productive instead!" Smiling. Always that damn cute smile.  
I reached over, pulling him onto my lap, "Can we just cuddle for a bit?" I asked, repositioning so he was in what they call a 'spider' position.  
He snuggled up to me, head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me, as much as he could manage.  
"Yeah.." He happily responded, you could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

_"You're doing this purposely, you know how much it would hurt him, and how forceful you were." I mumbled, my sentence obviously irritating him.  
''I would do nothing to hurt him, you're just a replacement!" Spouting nonsense again, I see, was my last thought as his hard fist pounded into my face, sending me to the floor, knocking me out. _

* * *

"Yuu, are you okay? You've been just spacing out at random times all day so far.. "  
Chiaki said, knocking me out of my trance, staring at me with worried eyes.  
_If only you knew how much it hurt..  
_"Yes, I'm fine." I lied, smiling, pulling his face down to my level lightly for a kiss.  
I pulled away a few seconds later, looking at him, as he opened his eyes, looking at me,  
his hazed eyes now excited, as if he was a child opening his Chirstmas Presents,  
as he hugged me again.  
"Nnn.. Yuu, I love you.."  
_Does he understand what this is doing to me..?  
_"I love you too, Chiaki." Ruffling his messy hair.

* * *

_Yay! Another short chapter! Like really, every time it's like, "I'll make the next one longer," and I never end up following through, so I apologize, honestly.  
Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delayed chapter, writers block I guess you would call it, but I wouldn't classify my self as a writer, entirely, so I'm just lazy.  
Chao!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chiaki stands from my lap, as I look at him, surprised. He kisses my cheek,  
"I'm gonna go to the washroom, okay?"  
I smile, and nod.

* * *

_I hear his disgusting laughter echo in my mind,  
"How shallow.. Taking advantage of him.. ''  
Damn.. I think I might be schizophrenic..  
Ah, then again, it's most likely just my conscience.. _

* * *

__

Wha..? Why.. Am I getting hard..? Strange..  
Ah.. Chiaki.. 

* * *

__I slowly open my eyes to be greeted with an adorable Chiaki, gripping my groin, "Ah..! Chiaki..?" I feel my face blush.  
He gives me a tempting mischievous grin_.  
Ravish him.._

I smile at him, "You sure, Chiaki..?"  
He nods his head, as I pick him up bridal style, carrying him to my room, placing him on the bed, crawling on top of his thin body, slowly feeling  
up his thighs, and hips. I see his face flush, as he gets hard.  
I kiss at his clothed erection, teasing him, as he tenses, "Nn.. Yuu.. Don't tease..''

I smile, undoing his fly and button with my teeth slowly, taking his dick out of his boxers, licking up the stem, slowly.  
"What do you want me to do, Chiaki..?" I say, sadistically.  
Chiaki blushes, and bites his lip, "Ah.. I.. Want you to suck me off.. And-''  
He get's cut off as I shove his dick in my mouth, sucking, bobbling my head up and down, as his head goes back,  
"Ah.. Ahnn~ Yuu~"

_Mm.. Hearing him say my name so erotically..  
_  
I tear his pants down as well in the mean time, the rest of the way, sticking two fingers in his mouth, as he starts to suck on them.  
After about a minute I take them out, outlining his hole, as I lick across the slit of his manhood.  
"Yuu~ Oohh..! Ahh.. Ah!"

_Like music to my ears.._

I plunge my finger into his tight ass, thrusting in and out with it, as his pants and moans get louder, there all I can hear, _I love it..  
_I add my middle finger to his ass as I started to deep throat him, being impatient, probably sloppy, but I can't want to fuck his brains out.. I really can't..

When I can fit 3 fingers in, I don't hesitate, I quickly put his legs on my shoulders, and quickly thrust into my lovers tight ass, "Ahh.. Chiaki..'' I moan deeply as I grip his love handles, getting in deep.  
"Ahhnn~ Ooh..! Y.. Yuu!''

_Mm.. I think I might have to keep this up all night.._

I continually thrust into him, trying to find his prostate, and when so, continuously thrusting in that place.

* * *

_He wont be able to walk tomorrow.. _

* * *

I'm sorry! Gah, so many distractions_, _even though that is not a proper excuse, I shall use it. I apologize! I'm honestly writing another story as well, which will not be posted, because it is my original characters and such, but I PROMISE to continue this. I'm so sorry~


End file.
